Spin The Bottle
by BandLoser
Summary: Spin The Bottle takes over Hermione's dreams. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on the floor of the common room and laughed along at the joke Fred Weasley had just told the crowd. Pretty soon, everyone was sitting in a circle and ready to play spin the bottle.

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny Weasley. On her right was Ron Weasley and on Ron's right was Harry Potter.

George Weasley walked to the center of the Gryffindor circle and placed an empty bottle of what used to be butter beer. It was in the shape of a muggle coca-cola glass bottle.

George sat back down. "Now remember the rules." Fred exclaimed to the common room.

"Rule number one, you have to kiss who the bottle lands on. No excuses, no acceptations!" George informed.

"Rule number two, you have to go into the closet and kiss." Fred finished.

"Alright, time to play!" George announced. The crowd began to hoot and cheer as Fred flicked his wand casually and the bottle began to spin.

Words appeared in bright pink letters over the bottle. _First is Lee Jordan!_

Lee Jordan was sitting next to Fred and he was laughing at his own misfortune.

The bottle began to spin.

The bottle became a blur of color and slowly began to loose speed.

It began to creep across the floor and finally stopped on Katie Bell.

Katie's face had turned red and Lee looked disappointed.

The two stood up and walked over to the broom closet and in they went.

(The rules also stated that thy must stay in there until the kiss has ended. And the bottle knows when they kiss.)

The pink words appeared again. Lee Jordan and Katie came out of the closet, a smile on both of their faces. _Next is…Fred Weasley! _

Fred looked excited. "Anyone but George." He said to everyone, and everyone laughed. Hermione watched the bottle turn into a blur. It began to slow down and stopped in front of her. She turned red.

Fred stood up and walked towards the closet and Hermione followed him. A sea of eyes followed her. As she closed the door behind her she saw the pink letters reappear and say, _Next is…Neville Longbottom!_

Hermione turned around to see Fred sitting down on a pillow on the floor.

"I put a jinx on this closet before the game started. Now time stands still in here. So when we leave it will be like we were only in here for a few seconds to every body else." Fred informed Hermione, he was smiling at his own brilliance.

"Cool." Hermione replied. She could tell that he knew she was nervous.

"You don't have to worry Hermione. It'll only take a little peck to open that dumb door." Fred smiled.

Hermione took a yoga breath. In through the mouth. Out through the nose.

"Okay." She replied.

She sat down on the pillow next to his. She watched him as he scooted his pillow closer to her and leaned towards her. He closed his eyes and Hermione closed hers.

She felt his silky lips touch hers and she knew that she didn't want this to be just a peck. When Fred retreated after a few seconds the door clicked, signaling that it was unlocked and they could leave.

Hermione stared into Fred's eyes. Neither of them moved. They both leaned in again. Their lips touched once more. This time their mouths were open.

Hermione felt Fred's tongue massage her own. She felt him suck slightly on her bottom lip. She returned the pleasure by sucking slightly on his tongue. She felt his hands hold her cheeks. She placed one hand on his left cheek and the other on his leg.

They continued to "return pleasures" for a very long time. Finally after Hermione could swear and hour or two, or maybe three had gone by, she buttoned up her shirt and watched Fred put his pants back on.

Hermione stood up, she waved her wand so that she was no longer sweaty and waved it towards Fred and the tiny beads of sweat on his forehead retreated.

"Thanks." He smiled to her. "Your welcome." She smiled back. Fred walked over to the door. But he did not open it.

Hermione looked up to his face. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked casually. She didn't really care if the door was stuck or anything. She would gladly spend the rest of her life in that closet with Fred.

Fred looked down to Hermione. "Lets let this be our little secret. No one has to know. Especially not Ron or Ginny. They'll defiantly tell mum." Fred smiled in a smile that might say, 'Hermione I think I love you'. She loved that smile.

Fred turned his body towards Hermione and placed his hands on her hips. He gently pulled her towards him and leaned in and kissed her. He kissed her like you would kiss your soul mate after they came back from over sea wars.

He stood up straight and took a step back. "Ladies first." He smiled.

Hermione opened the door carefully and walked out. Fred followed her and getting up to go towards the closet was Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley.

The entire room was laughing and Ron and Neville's cheeks were bright red. Each of them had a look of disgust on their faces.

Hermione smiled, she tried to hold back her own laughter as Ron passed her.

Fred resumed his spot next to George and Lee Jordan and Hermione took her place next to Ginny.

"Is Fred a good kisser?" Ginny asked with a smile. The only reason she asked was to mock Hermione. But it had no effect.

"Actually yes." Hermione replied honestly. Ginny's mouth opened and she began to laugh.

The rest of the night went very quickly. Whenever Hermione glanced over at Fred, and if he was looking her way and locked eyes, they'd smile and get tingly feeling behind their belly buttons.

Hermione barely paid attention to the game. All she knew was that poor Katie Bell was chosen our times, Harry had to kiss Ginny who never shut p about how good of a kisser Harry is after-words.

She knew that Fred never got picked again and that she never got picked again.

She knew that after Ron had to kiss Neville he threw up on Neville in the closet.

Hermione dreamt of Fred that night. She dreamt of his smell and that smile. She dreamt of her and Fred in the closet.

She dreamt good dreams that night.

And she didn't even think about studying. How weird is that?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I ask for nothing more then a mere reveiw, just to know that I should continue this story. Thanks.**

Soon the entire school was obsessed with Spin the Bottle. It had gone from harmless party game, to an excuse to get some action in a closet.

At first the games were just played in common rooms. Now, even the Slytherins are playing along.

Being the masterminds behind bringing Spin the Bottle to Hogwarts, Fred and George organized ever school game.

Monday thru Wednesday nights were for third years and younger. Friday thru Sunday nights were for fourth years and up. Thursday night was for the house elves. Much to Hermione's pleasure, it was Fred who thought of having a night for the elves.

They held the games in the dungeons. In a secret room only known to students. It had a jinx on it to where if you where going to tell a non-student about it, you instantly forgot all about the room and had a side effect of a nasty red rash.

Late at night, after the teachers had gone to bed, usually around eight or nine (which for old people like teachers is very late) Fred and George would sneak down to the dungeons and unlock the secret room. Anyone who wanted to play just had to go down to the room and say the password.

George usually thought of the passwords. They were most likely something stupid or totally random. More of a joke then a security precaution.

* * *

Hermione entered the secret room with Ginny Weasley. Ginny instantly took off after her newly announced crush, Kyle. Hermione did not remember his last name. (Something that rhymes with Apples.) 

She looked around and saw Fred talking with Lee Jordan. She saw Ron failing to flirt successfully with a Ravenclaw. She saw George annoying a fourth year, but she saw no sign of Harry.

She walked over to the snack table. She wasn't hungry but didn't want to appear alone and desperate for attention.

To her surprise, Benjamin Overlade walked up to her and began to flirt with her. He was an okay guy, but Hermione had no intention of flirting back. When he said goodbye to her, he added "I hope on my turn the bottle lands on you tonight ." Hermione had to stop herself from gagging.

Not even a minute later, Fred announced that the game was about to start. Hermione checked the clock. Only five more minutes until the game starts. And no one is allowed to come in the door and play after the game has started.

She looked around. Still no sign of Harry.

Hermione took her muggle cell phone out of her jeans pocket. She had bewitched it so that it looked exactly like wizarding cell phones. The newest thing from Witch Tech.

She flipped it open and began to text Harry.

'_Where R U' _she typed as fast as she could.

A few seconds later, her phone began to vibrate. She looked at it and read Harry's text.

'_In room where R U' _was the reply.

Even though it made no since, she understood that he said he was in the secret room.

'_snacks_' She typed.

She looked up to hopefully find him. She did not know why she wanted to see him so badly. For a moment she thought it was because she wanted to make sure he was here to maybe get to kiss him from the game.

But she did not have time to think about it. Her phone vibrated. She looked down to read the new message.

'_U look hot 2night_'

Immediately she blushed. She checked to see who it was from. An unknown number. Who had her number? Were they watching her right now? Who is it?!!!?

Hermione looked up. As she scanned the room for her secret admirer she wondered what made her look hot. Was it her skinny jeans? Her tight tee shirt? Her wavy hair down? Her sandals? What???

Her cell began vibrating again.

'_2 bad U R not bi_' She read.

"Holy crap!" Hermione thought. It's a girl hitting on her. Hermione put away the phone. Maybe if they were watching they'd leave her alone now.

Harry walked over to the snack table. He spotted Hermione as soon as Fred announced that it was time to begin. Hermione stood up as George locked the door.

Everyone went to the middle of the room. Hermione saw Harry and they locked eyes. She smiled and waved back.

She found a seat between Ginny and Luna Lovegood. Harry sat next to Fred and Ron.

"Same rules as always." George announced. "Let's get this party started!" Fred yelled. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Pink letters appeared over the bottle. _First is…Draco Malfoy!_

Draco smirked at this. Everyone grew silent as the bottle began to spin. All the Slytherin girls had their fingers crossed.

As the bottle slowed down, Hermione prayed it would not land on her. And it didn't.

It landed on some blond Hufflepuff girl. She looked wat too overjoyed.

As Draco led her to the closet the pink letters came back.

'_Next is…Hermione Granger!_' She instinctively blushed.

As the bottle moved Hermione took out her wand. She kept it behind her back and out of sight.

A week ago, nearly that, George taught her the spell to make the bottle go to who you wanted it to go to. And she took advantage of this.

The bottle began to slow down and Hermione flicked the wand. She placed it back in her pocket and watched as the bottle stopped in front of Harry Potter.

Hermione stood and felt the sea of eyes follow her. She walked past Draco Malfoy who had just emerged from the closet, followed by a still overjoyed Hufflepuff.

Harry closed the door behind him and turned to see Hermione on the floor, on a pillow. "Sit." She said, trying to sound casual. Harry followed the order and sat on the other pillow. "Hermione, this is a bit weird." Harry told her, staring at the floor.

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Hermione asked, she tried not to sound disappointed.

"It's not that" He looked up at her, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, "It's just that, you're my best friend and I don't see you like that." Harry tried not to look her in the eyes. But when he did, he saw tears which made a puzzled look appear on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Whatever, it's fine. Let's just get it over with." She replied. "Hermione, it's not that I don't think you're...uh...you know..." Harry tried to make peacem but it was failing. Hermione's dream of her and Harry together forever was dieing faster then a deer in front of a car on the interstate. "Harry, I...I love you." She spilled to him. He stared at her. Stunned by the truth.

"I...Hermione I don't like you like that, I told you a long time ago that I like Ginny that way." He replied. He had known about Hermione's crush on him, but he had never expected her to tell him that she loved him. "Can we just do this so we can leave?" Harry asked her politly.

Even though she was clearly upset with his reaction, she was still ready for the best moment of her entire life. He took a deep breath and puckered his lips. She leaned closer and as soon as their lips touched, he pulled away.

The door unlocked and Harry stood up, he opened it and exited. Hermione stood up and followed him. A single tear running down her face. She walked past Fred and Angelina going towards the closet. Hermione whispered to Fred, "I feel a little sick. Can you unlock the door so I can leave?"

Fred flicked his wand and out Hermione went.

And that was the last time any of them saw Hermione Granger.

Until five long years later.


	3. Chapter 3

5 years 1 day later 

The wedding was beautiful. Harry was happy for Luna and Ron. They had finally tied the knot. Harry and the rest of the guests walked outside and under the tent like ceiling.

Hundreds of tables and chairs were located around the dance floor. A stage had a DJ and a turn table on it. Flowers hung in mid-air above them all. Butterflies and birds flew above them, they were magical so they couldn't crap on the guests!

Harry went straight for the bar. He loosened his tie a little and ordered a fire whiskey. He sat on a stool and looked around.

To his (major) surprise, he saw Hermione Granger. She was dancing like a college girl would on MTV. She was grinding her dance partner and doing all the dirty moves. Which almost shocked the crap out of Harry.

He chugged the fire whiskey in one go and went straight to the dance floor. He was stopped by Ron. "Hey, best man!" He pulled him back by grabbing Harry's shoulder.

"I didn't know Hermione was here." Harry turned around to look at her. She was wearing a black skirt that ended a good length above her knees. She wore a very tight tee that said, 'Rebels Rock!' and it showed her stomach.

Harry watched her dance. He loved how her wavy hair bounced around and how her curves looked. She looked hardly anything like the Hermione he used to know. All he did know was that she transferred to Durmstrang and never came back for a visit.

"Yeah, me and Luna invited her. A little surprised she came. Damn I wish she looked this way back in school, then maybe I'd be able to wake up next to that every morning. See you later Harry." He patted Harry on the back and left to go greet someone else.

The song ended and Hermione went to the bar. As the bartender fixed up her fire whiskey, Harry walked towards her. He was feet away from her when someone took hold of his arm and dragged him away. He turned around to see Ginny.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare go near Hermione!" Ginny whisper-yelled, once they had stopped walking. Harry was frightened by how much she sounded like Mrs. Weasley.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. "Don't play dumb with me! I know what happened in that closet the night she left, you git. You broke her heart Harry. I've been writing her almost every week. Just let her enjoy being with friends. Stay away!" Ginny said before turning and walking off back to her husband, Kyle something that rhymes with Apples.

Harry looked over at the bar. Hermione sat alone. She chugged what looked like a second fire whiskey. Harry was torn with emotions. To go or not to go.

Hermione turned in her chair. She looked around. She seemed quite happy.

Hermione ordered water. She knew her limits when it came to alcohol. She sipped on the water and was thankful that it was cold. She used the straw to play with ice cubes.

After a minute or two of this she pushed the water away. "I'm sorry." a voice came from behind her.

She spun around. Inches away was the man who she had loved. And maybe still did?

Harry found it hard not to stare at her well developed chest, but did his best to stare into Hermione's big, brown eyes.

"You're not forgiven." She replied.

Neither of them moved.

"If I could change what I said I would. Just let me explain." Harry pleaded. Hermione gave him a small nod to continue.

"When we were in that closet, I thought I was in love with Ginny. But after you left I saw how much I really missed you. I realized it was you that I liked, not Ginny. You were the one that was always there. Without you I'd be dead from year one at Hogwarts. Hermione, give me another chance." Harry explained.

Hermione stood up. "Be glad I'm a nice person. I forgive you." She replied. Harry smiled. And in result his smile made her smile. "Care to dance?" He asked.

"Harry, just because Durmstrang changed my attitude, doesn't mean I'm not as smart as I used to be. Besides, I saw you watching me dance with Dean." She answered. Harry smiled. Then a slow song came on. They locked eyes.

Harry held out his hand and Hermione took it. He led her to the dance floor.

She placed her hands around his neck. And his hands found there way to her hips. They were made for each other. They fit together so perfectly.

Hermione stared into his emerald eyes. He stared back with passion in his eyes.

Hermione knew she'd regret doing what she was doing. But she believed in Harry. She believed he would not let her down this time.

And when the song ended, they went to a table and talked the rest of the party. When it ended. Harry offered to walk her to the hotel. Everyone was staying at the same hotel since the wedding was in the U.S. (Luna's choice)

When they arrived at her door they locked eyes. "Goodnight." Harry said. Hermione was not ready to leave Harry yet but she had a boyfriend and he knew that. She had told him at the Party. Her boyfriend was back in England unable to come due to work issues.

"Night." She replied. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her. "This is my way of a goodnight kiss I guess." Harry joked. Hermione giggled. He loved the sound of her giggle. He also loved how she wasn't wearing a bra and a her hard nipples were visible through her tee.

Hermione leaned out of the hug but they still kept their arms around each other, and without much warning the two were kissing. "Harry…" Hermione pushed him away. "Not here." She said looking up and down the halls. "Then where?" Harry asked eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

**To: The Reviewers, I'm sorry for making things confusing and I promise this chapter will clear things up. Thanks for the reviews, ****Bandgeeks Forever!**

As Hermione opened her eyes in a panic, she counted this as the twelfth time she had dreamt of a silly game like spin the bottle turning her life up side down.

She was in her four poster bed and it was nearly 4 in the morning. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She wiped her forehead clear of the little beads of sweat and got out of bed. There was no use in going back to sleep now.

She quickly changed into her school robes that showed the magnificent Gryffindor lion and the dazzling crimson color behind it, with gold to finish the picture perfect crest.

She walked out into the common room. It was still dark outside so she decided to sit by the fire and study. Although this plan seemed to be her best option, she instead decided to read yesterday's _Daily Prophet_.

As she picked up someone's forgotten copy off the table next to the comfy red chair she sat in, she scanned the front page. A picture of a man with a broom and in a Quidditch uniform was on the cover. He smiled and held up a still moving golden snitch. He turned to pose for a picture then his attention came back to Hermione. He kept smiling. Never stopping.

The headline read, "_Ireland beats the Cannons!_" To Hermione, Quidditch had never been a big deal. Sure, she enjoyed watching a match or two. And yes, she had had fun when she played a match at the Burrow. But, it never tickled her fancies too much. Not the way Harry and Ron loved it anyways.

Hermione turned the page and read an article on how a witch from Scandinavia accidentally turned 500 toads into 501 chocolate frogs. The only thing that puzzled Hermione is, what in Merlin's beard was she doing with 500 toads? It was obvious where the extra frog came from. I mean everyone knows that right?

Hermione kept reading through the articles. She read about a boy in China who found his pet Gniworrah in his refrigerator after two days search. She read the what's hot and what's not column which she particularly enjoyed.

Why? Because Harry was on the what's hot list and the Minister was on the what's not list.

Hermione had finished reading through the _Daily Prophet _by 5. She was going to study when she was surprised to see Ginny come through the portrait hole. She looked at Ginny with both a look of confusion and awe.

"Hermione?" Was all Ginny could say when she spotted a dumbfounded Hermione staring back at her.

Ginny stood in the middle of the room with dark circles under her eyes. She was in the same clothes as she wore yesterday, which was a Sunday. She looked a little tipsy and her left eye was half shut.

"Ginny, what have you been doing all night?" Hermione asked. And just as Hermione walked over to Ginny, she collapsed. Into Hermione's arms she went. "Ginny!" Hermione called out in surprise.

Hermione laid her on the ground and realized that she did not pass out, she merely fell asleep. "Ginny." Hermione said a little above a whisper. She poked Ginny's cheek a couple of times to get her attention. "Ginny." She repeated.

"What?" Ginny groaned. "What did you do last night?" Hermione asked calmly and as quiet as she could without whispering. "I…went to…the spin da bottle game…and I may a had a ew drinks." Ginny replied in a slur and burped right after finishing her answer. "Ginny, you're in no shape to go to classes today." Hermione replied.

"That my Hermione, always (Ginny took a minute to burp once again) concerned bout work never bout nothing else." Ginny replied shutting her eyes again. "I do to care about things beyond school work!" Hermione protested. Ginny giggled before dozing back to sleep. Hermione sighed and propped Ginny up on the couch.

After a moment of considering what to do, she woke Ginny up again and kept her awake long enough for her to get Ginny into her own four-poster bed. By the time she left Ginny's room, which was filled with sleeping girls, it was almost 5:45. Hermione resumed her spot on the comfy red chair and was joined by a sleepy Harry Potter half an hour later.

He sat across from her on his own red chair. His head in his hands. His elbows propped up on his knees. Hermione was doing school work when he walked into the common room and still currently was. "Bad dreams?" She asked him once he had leaned back into the red chair and sighed.

"Yeah, you too?" He replied. His eyes fixated on the glow of the fire. There was light outside now, but not much. Therefore, the fire's light was still covering the floor.

The birds were chirping outside now. "Yes, same one as the last time." Hermione replied, never looking up from her parchment that was full of potion ingredients.

"It'll pass, they usually do." Harry comforted her. Or at least tried. They sat in silence. Except for the singing birds outside and the scratch of Hermione's quill against the parchment that now had a foot of essay on it. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "Yes?" She questioned. "Have you ever…I mean, have you…have you ever felt like you wanted to…have you…" Harry seemed incapable of ever finding the right words.

"Spit it out Harry!" Hermione shot back after two more rounds of nonsense. She looked up at him and he looked shocked that she had raised her voice at him.

"What is it, Harry?" She said softly. "Harry?" She repeated. "I…I just wanted to…know if…you…ever felt…like, feelings for someone. Feelings like…love?" Harry asked slowly. Hermione noticed his voice was shaky. As if he was nervous. But why would he be nervous?

"Well of course, Harry. I love my parents, you, Ron, Ginny., and the rest of the Weasley's." Hermione replied like it was no big deal to say that she loved people. It made Harry slightly jealous.

"Well, I mean…like besides your family and friends." Harry asked, looking directly at Hermione. There was a pause. Hermione thought for a long time. Or at least it seemed long to Harry. He was eager to hear her answer. But he did not know why.

"Do want to know the truth?" Hermione asked Harry quietly. "Yes." Harry replied back. "Once, I thought I loved someone. But he turned out to be something I thought he wasn't." Hermione replied softly. Who was she talking about? Harry's mind raced to find an answer. He could think of no one.

"Who?" Harry asked. Hermione seemed puzzled that Harry was interested in her love life. "Victor Krum." She replied looking at the floor. Harry felt slightly relieved. "He turned out to be just like Malfoy. The lies and the talk." She added.

"No one else then?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him. "Why are do you want to know?" She asked back. Her eyes squinting. "I…I dunno. Just seemed like something that was bothering you." Harry lied. "Bothering me, or bothering you?" Hermione proposed. Harry sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know." He replied.

The rest of the day went as they usually went. Harry and Hermione waited for Ron and then went to breakfast. They parted ways and went to classes. They ate lunch together. Parted. Ate dinner. Parted. Went to the common room and studied. Then went to bed. But the only thing different was that Hermione's mind could not thin of anything besides Harry Potter. And Harry's mind couldn't think of anything besides Hermione Granger.

But one thing that stayed the same is that Ron's mind couldn't think of anything besides food.


	5. Chapter 5

The time was two in the afternoon. It was a sunny Saturday, with birds chirping and puffy white clouds floating over the grounds. The air the was filled with a cool and relaxing wind. A perfect day. But there sat Hermione Granger in the Hogwarts Library reading a book about potions. She was at her favorite table with the usual stack of books hiding her from view.

She was distracted from her book when Harry Potter walked up to her table and sat in a chair next to her. "Hermione." He said in a disappointed voice. "Yes?" She asked after she marked her page with her quill. "Why is it that you are in this old Library when there's a beautiful day outside?" Harry asked.

"It's never bothered you before." Hermione replied. "Well, I propose that you get out of this prison and let me escort you to Hogsmeade or at least outside. We could go see Hagrid or go down to the lake. After the Quidditch match of course." Harry persuaded.

Hermione thought over these possibilities. "I have been wanting to see Hagrid, and the lake probably looks fantastic today." She began convincing herself. "Right, so lets go then." Harry replied standing up. "Harry, why don't you ask Ron to go with you, I'm trying to study and I'm tired." Hermione protested.

"Well, I can't exactly hold hands with Ron now can I?" Harry smiled. Hermione looked up at him with a look of excitement and confusion. "You want to hold hands with me?" She asked clearly amazed. "If you let me, I might." Harry smiled even bigger. Was he flirting with her?

Hermione stood up and followed Harry out of the Library in awe. She didn't even remember to get her quill out of the book she was reading.

They walked down to the grounds and as soon as they got down to the lake, where surprisingly no one else was, Harry took Hermione's hand in his. His hand felt so warm against hers. _Why is Harry holding my hand? _Hermione thought. _Did he find out that I like him as more then just friends? No, impossible. No one even knows. There's no way. But what about his little love speech the other day? I think he actually likes me back! But, how do I know for sure?_

Soon, they had walked to the Quidditch Pitch. Still holding hands, they found seats in the front row of the left side. The side that was against Slytherin winning and cheering for Ravenclaw.

Harry loved playing Quidditch, but he enjoyed watching it, too. He liked to see the other seekers play without having to worry about any snitch.

By now, the match had started. Within the first few minutes, Slytherin was winning.

"I hope they don't find the Snitch any time soon." Harry said to Hermione's ear. He had leaned close so that she could hear him over the cheering of the crowd. His warm breath tickled her ear.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked back to his ear. Her equally warm breath sent chills down his back and made his stomach do summersaults.

"Because the longer the game, the more time I get to hold your hand." Harry replied. Hermione couldn't help but to smile.

When Harry saw her smile, he smiled too. He couldn't help but love the way she smiled.

_She's so cute when she smiles like that. I love her so much. What!? Where the hell did that come from? _Harry thought.

The game went on to be a long one, much to Harry and Hermione's pleasure. The snitch was finally caught by Malfoy in the end. Making Slytherin the winners. Also making a third of crowd boo.

After the match, Harry and Hermione went to see Hagrid. They hurriedly left when they politely declined his offer to help him feed some Skrewts.

They walked back to the lake. (Holding hands the whole way) They sat on the grass and looked up at the stars when the night fell.

"They're so beautiful." Hermione said after a whole 10 minutes of not talking. Harry counted every second.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Harry replied.

She turned to look at him. He was staring at her. She felt her stomach do a summersault at the smile on his face. The way his green eyes sparkled.

She felt something brush against her hand. She came back to her senses and realized that it was Harry's hand. Caressing hers. She trued not o scream in excitement.

She looked at his hand. It creeping it's way up her arm. Past her elbow. Over the shoulder. Touching her cheek. She looked into his eyes. He as leaning forward. She had only a second to think before he kissed her. He pressed his lips firmly to hers. He was happy to feel her kiss back.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Like, omg! I'm so sorry! I just realized that this didn't make it onto the last chapter. This is the end to the story, too. I know it's so short, but it wasn't meant to be a long story.

* * *

**

Hermione could not believe what was happening. She was kissing her best friend. Harry! Harry Potter! Why must everything be so complicated she thought to herself often.

After their lips broke apart, Harry's smile was the biggest she had ever seen.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked, nothing in her life seemed to make sense any more.

"You didn't like it?" Harry quickly asked back, hurt.

"No, well I did, but…why did you do it?" She asked back.

Harry seemed to ponder on this.

"Because I had to. With Ron dating Luna and Ginny snogging every guy around, I just need somebody I guess." He mumbled around.

"So you used me?" She snapped.

"What? No! I…I…" Harry stumbled. He had clearly broken a girl rule.

"Out of all the gits in this school I thought you'd be better then this, but I guess I was wrong!" She snapped while standing up. I mean, how could he hurt her like this? It's Harry!

"Hermione!" He called after her as she walked towards the castle.

"I love you!" Harry shouted after her.

She stopped walking. She either just had a stroke or Harry said I love you. But she was still breathing, so he must have said it.

She turned to see him standing. The moonlight shining on his face, his eyes twinkling. Hermione fought back tears.

"I love you, too." She replied softly. Harry's smile came back. He ran up to her and gave her a hug.

They soon found themselves kissing. Just like two lovebirds singing, it was a beautiful thing.

Hermione and Harry fell in love. They soon left Hogwarts and got married. Their children were named, Alex and Henry.

But the one thing that didn't change, was the love that held them together.

Based on a true story.

Queue the happy music


End file.
